A Heart Left Whole
by Alchemypoetry
Summary: Because of a job, a family is torn apart. But when torn, it left not hatred, but longing. Will Cloud be able to hold onto his wife, even through their seperation? Or will his family fall apart completely? Cloti,Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Namine, Larxene/Axel.Lemon
1. A Childhood demolished

~ A Heart Left Whole~

A/N: Ok. I know, I really shouldn't be starting another project, but....at least this lets you know I'm alive....^_^U. And this is my laptop, unfortunately, my actual computer is having some difficulties, so....yeah, all my stories, updates, and chapters in progress are currently beyond my reach. I hope everyone had a happy Christmas, and a Happy New Year, mine wasn't so great. Anyway, here's my newest Cloti, A Heart Left Whole. A story about a divorced couple who only continue to fall right back into eachothers arms....ALSO!!! This isn't your usual love story. Though my parents are still together, my aunt and uncle are going through a divorce, and through my P.O.V if I were the boys, this is what I would do, think, and say. Got a problem? Then don't read.

" So it is agreed. Cloud Strife will get visitation rights every weekend. Tifa Strife will have custody of both boys until the two of you work out your own agreements" the judge banged his gaffle three times. He wiped the sweat off this brow with a hankerchief before standing and leaving the two to bicker. Tifa brushed her hair from her face, her crimson eyes unamused as she looked at the man who was once her husband. She couldn't say she was anxious for women to notice the famous Cloud Strife was once again single, but, that was something that was not to be concerned with. His blue eyes closed as a sigh escaped his lips. Cloud turned to his ex-wife before putting on a solemn smile. Tifa matched his smile as she walked the short distance to his table. The two had decided on no lawyers, no arguing, no exchange of large sums of money, leaving the other bankrupt. Cloud stacked the papers together before putting them in a brief case. He was wearing a fine black suit with a wolf symbol over his heart. Tifa was dressed in a black mini dress, just to remind him what he was losing. She slipped off her wedding ring, and diamond engagement ring, before handing them palm up to the blue eyed beauty. Cloud looked from her hand, to her face, before his eyes grew dark with sadness.

" Keep them......they were a gift after all " he shook his head, and didn't dare motion towards his own wedding band. Tifa blinked as she slipped the rings back onto her finger. This divorce seemed to hurt him, more than it was hurting her. She decided she'd put the rings on different fingers, but out of his sight.

Two bright blue eyed little boys played joyously with two toy firetrucks. The little sirens and blinking lights filled up their bedroom. They giggled as the two vehicles collided into eachother before bouncing back. They were only four, nearing five, but already they took on a likeness of their father.

" Sora!Roxas! " the baby-sitter yelled from down stairs. Both boys looked up from their play, before running to the door. Roxas gave Sora a boost so the boy could reach the handle, before they bounded down the small flight of stairs. The thin ninja like woman had her hands on her hips as they reached the bottom. Yuffie was smiling as she stared at the two.

" Hey guys....are ya hungry yet?" she stuck her tongue out at them. The boys corresponded by sticking out their own.

" Yeesth" they said in unison, tongues still held by their teeth. Yuffie turned around before running to the kitchen, boys in hot pursuit. She did aerial flips over furniture to gain the lead, before sliding into home on the tile. Regaining her footing, she opened the fridge before taking out a jug of already opened apple juice, some carrot sticks with ranch dressing, and the makings for sandwiches. She poured the juice into two nonspillable cups, placed carrots and ranch on two small plates before constructing sandwiches.

" What do you two want on your sandwiches?"

" I want peanut butter and banana, and marshmellows" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

" I want ham and cheese and bacon with ketchup" Roxas smiled.

" Ummm.......ok.....well......I'll make your sandwiches, you two, take your carrots and ranch, go to the living room and put on a movie." Both boys grabbed the small plates and cups, before running to the nearby living room and popping into the dvd player Nightmare Before Christmas. The familar melody filled the room as Yuffie brought the boys their sandwiches, before cutting them in half as she slid them onto their plates.

The familar rumbling of Cloud's fenrir echoed off the driveway. He parked his bike before sliding off his helmet and goggles. Pocketing his keys, he turned around as Tifa pulled her blue mustang along side him. She slipped out, heels making contact with the pavement. The wind had bungled her hair, giving her an erotic dangerous look. Cloud swallowed hard as he walked up the pathway, unlocking the door before stepping through. He waited until Tifa had cleared the walkway, before shutting the door behind her. The familar orchestra of N.B.C.'s ending tune played softly in the living room. Yuffie came around the corner to the two, her bright eyes, no longer so bright. Cloud ignored her disappointment before putting on a noticably fake smile.

" Boys?"

" Oh......their asleep on seperate ends of the couch. I gave them lunch already."

" Thank you Yuffie" Tifa smiled meekly as she withdrew cash from her small black purse. Yuffie put her hand up, palm facing Tifa.

" On the house. I love those boys, so I never mind watching them" Yuffie slipped on her shoes near the door before opening the door.

" How are you getting home Yuf?" Cloud asked.

" Reno....we have a date tonight."

" I hope you two have fun" Tifa waved. Yuffie waved back before giving both Strifes a hug goodbye, then quietly closed the door behind her. Cloud glanced at his watch. The numbers six thirty seven glowed back at him.

" N.B.C. was at least an hour and a half, so, the boys won't be ready for dinner quite yet..." he said as he looked back to Tifa. She nodded and headed towards the kitchen table before sitting down. Cloud followed and sat across from her.

" Then I guess we should decide how this is going to work..."

Roxas slowly opened his eyes, his bladder full, nature's call screaming at him. He waddled to the restroom, his hands holding his lower abdomen. After relieving himself, he felt thirsty from the liquid he lost. Roxas slowly trudged towards the kitchen, the voices of his parents reaching his ears, causing him to stop. Clinging to the wall, he sidled sideways until he could see the two sitting across from eachother.

" So....Roxas will live with me, Sora will stay with you. Christmas is a family get together, I will be down to visit Sora every other weekend, Roxas will be down every other, other weekend.... and when they reach their teen years, we'll have to......re-arrange things" Cloud rubbed his temples. Tifa placed a glass of water in front of him.

" And I will put together a number of dates where the boys will be together and some family outings......just so they don't feel that they have a disfunctional family" she drank her own water before sighing.

" Tifa..............are you sure you want to do this?"

" We already signed the papers Cloud, plus, we've gone through the court procedures."

" Fuck the papers, and fuck the court. Is this really where we want to be?" he stood suddenly, his hand clasping hers. She blinked at him before slowly pulling her hand out of his grasp.

" We....have already decided that......"

" Things can change Tifa.........I can change......please........I know I'm not a role model husband....but....is it really to late to change?"

" Cloud.......please don't make this any harder than it has to be. We've tried changing, but we can't. We are who we are, and I can't be with you if thats who you are. We never see you because of your job. Gone for months at a time, without really calling, I mean........how can I know that you don't have a family else where?" Tifa said angrily. Cloud retracted his hand, his eyes dark with fury.

" Part of marriage is trust. I trust you enough to run that damn bar. With drunks coming in and out through the hours of the night, which you take our sons to, that has to be one of the most irresponsible things for a parent to do. I don't take them on my bike and ride deathdefying speeds do I? We called it Strife DELIVERY service for a reason. This is my job Tifa, this is how I keep putting food on the table, money into the college fund for them. You think I'd ride for thousands of miles for any other woman except you? I thought I proved that when I chose you for marriage, when I proved that I loved you in every way shape and form" Cloud angrily slammed his fist onto the table. Breathing in deeply he looked to the side, where the clock stood. Rolling his eyes he caught sight of a small peeking blue eye. The eye blinked quickly before disappearing.

"Are you finished?" Tifa crossed her arms. Cloud sniffed and coughed before he slid off this jacket and unbuttoned his shirt to breathe better. Tifa followed his motions with her eyes, her blood beginning to churn with want and lust. Clearing her throat she stood and brushed her hair from her face.

" Lets not make a scene......for the kids' sake." Cloud nodded meekly as he draped the jacket over the chair before reaching into the fridge for a beer. He motioned one to her and she gladly accepted. He popped the top of both before taking a long swig.

+ Fifteen Years Later+

The tall slim figure of a man leaned against the wall. He had firey red hair, and dark markings under brilliant green eyes. He wore dark baggy jeans and a dark red shirt, along with a spiked eyebrow ring. He casually lit a cigerette before bringing it to his lips and taking in a long puff. He looked up and smiled before waving vigorously. A slightly shorter blonde haired man with bright blue eyes took the cigerette offered to him. He lit it himself with a small lighter before taking in his own puff.

" Roxas my man, whatcha up to this weekend?" the red head asked.

" Eh, I'm visiting my mom this weekend. You know, gonna spend some time with mom and Sora. What about you Axel?" Axel took another long puff before spewing the smoke from his mouth like a dragon.

" I was just gonna see if you and Namine wanted to come on a double date with me and Larxene. But ugh, do tell Sora we all said hi."

" Thanks anyway man. Sora is supposed to be coming up here next weekend. Maybe I'll bug him to bring Kairi and we can all do something fun together" Roxas smiled as he took another puff. The two were skipping school, hanging out in an abandon lot across from the actual facility. The bell in the distance rang softly as teens began to pour out of classrooms.

" Aww, is it time to go home already?" Axel smirked as he took a final puff, before dropping the remains on the ground and crushing the ember with his shoe. Two blonde women walked side by side as they slowly crossed the street toward them. One wore a delicate white cotton shirt and blue jeans, while the other wore black slim pants and an emerald tank top.

" Well, well..........I see you two are hard at work" the blonde wearing the green laughed. She hugged Axel tightly before roughly grabbing his shoulders and planting a kiss on his lips.

" Hey baby. Roxas is going to see his brother this weekend, so he can't come with us."

"Aww..........poo.......oh well. Well to be fair, Axel, you should stay home tonight and spend some time with your parents, and Namine and I will have a girls night. Namine, we can watch movies, paint our nails, and have some good old girl talk."

" Sounds fun. I'll bring some movies with lots of half naked buff hot guys."

" Sorry ladies, but I haven't been in any movies yet" Axel smirked.

" Actually I was thinking 300."

" Are they hotter than me?" Roxas asked Namine with his boyish charm.

" Of course not, they just subsitute for eye candy when your not around" Namine kissed his lips softly. Roxas reached up and caressed her cheek with his thumb before pulling away slowly.

" Alright well, I have to head home. Come on Namine" Roxas grabbed the girl's hand before leading her to a blue and silver fenrir, a gift from his father, and mounted the bike before giving her the helmet, and peeling out unto the streets.

" Hey Sora! What you doing this weekend?" A silver haired boy slung his school bag over his shoulder before closing his locker. Sora had grown, and looked still much like his father and twin, but with dark hair. He mimicked his friend's motions before answering.

" My brother is visiting this weekend. I'm not quite sure what mom has planned but, hey......it'll be just nice to see my original partner in crime again. No offense to you Rikku."

" Eh. None taken. I haven't seen Roxas in a while.....what about your dad?"

" He's not home. Like usual....I still kinda wish my parents would get back together. They used to be so happy......but dad's job.....its hard......... I'm supposed to see him next weekend though, he's gonna be home. How's Uncle Sephiroth ( Yes.... I like making them siblings....hey, you guys love that I do it ^_^ ) ?" Sora walked side by side with his cousin as they met up with Sora's dark haired vixen, Kairi. She pecked him on the cheek while taking hold of his hand. The walked to their student parking lot, towards a red and silver fenrir, a gift from his father, before mounting his bike, Kairi clinging to his back before riding off.

Roxas rode his fenrir up the driveway to his first family home. Dismounting and pulling off his helmet, he grabbed a duffle bag from a side compartment before walking towards the door and unlocking it with his key.

" Guess whose here?!" he called out, letting his voice echoe through the rooms. A bedroom door upstairs opened before out climbed a familar face.

" What is up bro?" Sora asked, mocking the slang of today. Roxas laughed before letting his bag drop on the floor, and meeting Sora half way upstairs for a brotherly hug.

" Where's mom?"

" She's at the grocery store. She planned on making chicken casserole tonight, since your home and....it is still your favorite, isn't it?"

" Yeah, it is."

" How's dad?"

" He's ugh.........he's alright. Works alot, y'know?"

" Is he dating anyone?"

" Did mom ask you to ask me that?" Sora said nothing. Roxas sighed.

" No.......dad's never been quite the same since .......you know....."

" Yeah.......mom still single......I don't think anyone could make her as happy as dad did."

" Well.........on the brighter side.......its great to see you man" Roxas gave him another hug before reaching into his jean pocket before pulling out a cigerette. He put it in his mouth before walking towards the back door.

" You smoke?"

" Yeah, and then some."

" Since when and why?"

" Uhhh........sixteen. And because I'm eighteen years old living with a father who's barely home and can barely have the confidence to speak to speak to his own son because of the misery he feels for losing mom. Plus......it just......it relaxes me is all......Sora, I did see their arguement as a child. I saw dad get violent, I saw mom get hostile.....I didn't think they could act like that to eachother, so, this is how I let it out" Roxas took out his small lighter before lighting the cigerette and taking a puff.

" Want one?" he offered to his brother.

" No.......thanks......and you might want to dispose of those before mom comes home. She'll give you a whipping you'll never forget."

" So then I guess I shouldn't offer you a joint then should I?"

A/N: Alright, some ground rules. Read before Review please. First of all, I do not want your criticism. I know I mis-spelled words, and what not. But, I'm not going back to fix my whole damn chapter just for you. I'm a busy college student who's planning her siblings bachlorette party, and is trying to work for money to move out. So......either you like, or you don't. If you find this chapter offensive, get over it. How would you handle a divorce and family problems? I tried to make this as plausiable as possible. So, now that I'm done bitching about not being someone's bitch, tell me, in positive form, what you think. Is it realilistic?

~Alchemypoetry


	2. High Times and Family Outlets

~ A Heart Left Whole~

A/N: Ok. I know, I really shouldn't be starting another project, but....at least this lets you know I'm alive....^_^U. And this is my laptop, unfortunately, my actual computer is having some difficulties, so....yeah, all my stories, updates, and chapters in progress are currently beyond my reach. I hope everyone had a happy Christmas, and a Happy New Year, mine wasn't so great. Anyway, here's my newest Cloti, A Heart Left Whole. A story about a divorced couple who only continue to fall right back into eachothers arms....ALSO!!! This isn't your usual love story. Though my parents are still together, my aunt and uncle are going through a divorce, and through my P.O.V if I were the boys, this is what I would do, think, and say. Got a problem? Then don't read.

Roxas and Sora saddled up their fenrirs, helmets secured, and took off towards their mother's bar. It had been years since Roxas had been to his mother's famous bar in the city of Midgar. Inhaling the scent of outside air mixed in with exhaust from vehicles made Roxas think of his childhood, where he used to help his mother every day at the Seventh Heaven. Of course, back when he was five, he couldn't do much. But he had the most important job at the bar, and that was....making his mother smile.

Tifa hadn't come home after grocery shopping. She had called Sora's cellphone and told him that she had to be at the bar, since there were tourest everywhere. Sora had asked if she wanted him to go in today as well. She had merely responded it was up to him, since Roxas had come home, she figured the two may have wanted to spend some time together, doing whatever it is boys do. Sora showed Roxas the back parking spots to where their moms care was currently parked. The boys parked along side her before they dismounted and removed their helmets. Sora took out a pair of keys, before using an unusual shaped one to open the back door. The sounds of low music and drunken laughs greeted them. Closing the door behind them, Sora put his helmet on a nearby table before taking his brothers' and doing the same.

" Ok, so ugh.....what is our job?" Roxas asked as he cracked his neck, and made sure to hide his cigerettes in a lower pants pocket.

" Well.....we're the bouncers. If mom needs someone out, we kick them out. But thats rare, so, tonight, with all these people, we are bartenders and dishwashers. And we do get paid for this. A mighty nice sum at that."

" Why doesn't mom just kick them out? She so could........she is that strong still right?"

" Yeah, she doesn't want to kill them, so she usually has me do it. Because chances are, the drunks will try to fight a guy, and try to rape a woman. So....yeah, mom would kill them if they even pinched her ass. Its funny some times" Sora picked up two black aprons and handed one to Roxas before securing his own. He pointed in the directions where everything was located, before pushing him to where the taps were.

There was complete and total calamity inside the Seventh Heaven. Roxas over taken by how many people there were, drunk and sober alike. During the daylight hours, the bar was almost a social gathering for people in their early twenties, some even had their children. It was almost like a resturant. Roxas looked down towards the taps, where an attractive brunette stood polishing a glass. Her dark hair was tied up, and her heavy bust was perked up, but respectively covered. Roxas smiled as he walked towards her quickly before wrapping his arms around her. He was almost as tall as her, and his mass was a bit bigger due to his muscle activity. The woman was startled at first, but then returned his hug with an even firmer grip.

" Hey mom" Roxas whispered. He hadn't seen his mother in a few years now, he thought it might've been three. Everytime he had come down, she was working or out, but only when he came down it seemed.

" Hello my baby! I've missed you sweety.....my god, you've gotten so handsome! The girls must be all over you" Tifa smiled as she let him go to look at him. Inside her heart felt like it was breaking all over again. He looked so much like Cloud....she in fact almost thought it were him hugging her. His blonde spikes were different though, they weren't as pale as his fathers, they had her dark coloring mixed in. She fought back the tears and continued to smile.

" Not all the girls....just my special one" Roxas took out his wallet and displayed a picture of himself and Namine, both dressed for a fancy night out. Tifa took the picture from him before staring hard.

" Wow........Namine looks so beautiful, and you look so handsome. She still your special girl huh? Good......I've always liked her" she handed the picture back to him.

" I........I want to marry this one mom...." Roxas spoke quietly. Tifa's smile disappeared, marriage was a very touchy subject for her, but Roxas wanted her approval, her blessing. Brushing her bangs back she placed her hands on his shoulders before smiling.

" Just don't get a bad job dear" she smiled sadly. Coughing, she snapped out of it, before filling a mug from the tap and placed it in front of a regular who said nothing, but nodded a thank you.

" He's miserable mom.........always has been." Tifa still said nothing, but Roxas caught a glimpse of a sad smile before he too started serving drinks to waiting customers.

++++If I don't do this, It won't space the story+++++

Nightfall came quickly, as did the people who came to drink at night. It was nearing around one in the morning when drunks were beginning to call cabs and go home. Sora locked the front entrance and switched of the bar's open sign off. He then took a sanitized rag and wiped down the tables before stacking the chairs on top. Roxas was in the back doing dishes, hanging up the wet mugs on a rack for them to dry before continuing his current load. Once he ran out of dishes, he returned to the front of the bar, where his mother was polishing all the taps.

" You know, if you don't clean these things, the beer can get clogged, and then.....where would I be? I'd be broke because no one could come to a bar where you can't drink" she laughed to herself. A sudden knock came from the front entrance, along with some incoherent babble. Sora walked to the door before opening an eye flap so safety reasons, he wasn't going to take the chance of this drunk trying to over power him and get in to rob them.

" Sorry buddy, last call was a while back. We're closed, come back tomorrow." The drunk staggered away, cursing the name of the ' Saven Heveanth boar'. Sora rolled his eyes as he called him a stupid drunk before closing the flap, and securing the locks, all five of them.

" Why don't you two head home? I just need to mop and then I'll be out of here soon. The last thing you should be doing is working while your visiting Rox. I'll be home in a bit" Tifa dismissed them as she ran hot water into a bucket before adding cleaning supplies into the steaming water, then placed in it her mop. Sora grabbed Roxas' shoulder and led him outside.

" Mopping is mom's way of thinking to herself, so come on. She'll be home soon" Sora handed his brother his helmet before putting his own on and mounting his fenrir. The engine roared loudly, filling the parkinglot, before it slowly faded away.

++++If I don't do this, It won't space the story+++++

Tifa listened to the motor of her sons' fenrirs as she sloshed the soapy water across the floor. Once the sound had disappeared, she leaned the mop to the side. Walking back to the bar itself, she took out a clear bottle of fire whiskey and a shot glass. Pouring some of the liquid into the glass, she sighed as she downed it. Shaking vigourously, she exhaled harshley before pouring herself another shot. She downed that, then a third, before putting the bottle away. Mopping the rest of her floor quickly, she had twenty minutes before the alcohol would effect her motor skills.

++++If I don't do this, It won't space the story+++++

Roxas was unpacking his things into the spare bedroom when he heard his mom's car pull into the driveway. Sora was right, it wasn't more than a few minutes that she got home after they did. He opened the door and walked down the stairs to greet his mother with another hug. She smelled of mop water and the bar...and something else. Roxas knew his mother's outlet in an instant. He himself had his own, his mother had drinking, which was helpful because she could get all the free alcohol she wanted, and his father had a similar outlet. If only he could figure out what was Sora's. The boy had to have one. How could he not when both his parents, and his own twin had one? Roxas made it his goal to find out what it was. Tifa hugged him back before mussing up his hair ( no, I really did mean muss, not mess, it happens when you run your fingers messily through someone else's hair.) with her hand. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking tiredly to the kitchen before pulling out a beer. She popped off the top and took a long swig, before placing the bottle on the table. Using the back of her hand, she wiped her mouth before picking up the now empty bottle and putting it in the trash.

" I'm going to bed, good night sweety" she said while she passed him on her way to the stairs. Once she reached the top, she knocked on Sora's door. The door opened, and out poured hard core rock music. It turned down in an instant as Sora appeared at his door frame and gave her a hug, and kiss on the cheek.

"Good night mom."

" Don't stay up to late sweety." Tifa walked down the hallway to her bedroom, where she would once again, sleep in the cold arms of loneliness.

++++If I don't do this, It won't space the story+++++

Roxas made sure his mother was asleep before he exited the guest room, and quietly slipped in Sora's room. His brother was still awake, for all he was doing was watching television. Roxas shut the door quietly before locking it, and placing a thin sheet against the door crack.

" Its a good thing I wasn't, you know, masturbating or anything" Sora smirked.

" Yeah, I know. Its your fault you didn't lock the door" Roxas plopped a seat on his brother's bed before taking out a ziplock bag from his pocket, along with some lighters, eye drops, gum, and a corn cobb pipe shapped porclein bowl.

" You are gonna smoke this cryp with me, because we never see eachother, and.....you need to try this. Please? For me?" Roxas put a puppy dog expression as he held up the bowl. Sora looked from his brother's face, to the pipe, and then back. He sighed a sigh of defeat and shrugged before holding out his hand. Roxas smiled and let out a quiet victory 'woot'.

" Dude, I promise you.........you will not regret this. Best thing is, you can't get addicted to marijuana. Some say its a gateway drug, but thats only if you let it. Thanks to this stuff, I've never gotten a cold and I've been eating healthy and have had the confidence to do alot of things. ( A Matter of opinion, so please no lectures of how its bad, remember, this a story for enjoyment and reality) " Roxas broke up the bud by hand before placing it in the pipe, handing a lighter and the bowl to his brother. He walked over to the window and opened it wide before pulling some insense from his pocket, lit it, and placed it between two books to hold it up.

" Put this part in your mouth..........put your finger here, over the carborator.......now light it.....and suck......................awww.........you pussy" Roxas chuckled as Sora inhaled lightly, and coughed badly. He quickly handed the bowl over to Roxas as he covered his mouth with a pillow and coughed harshley. Roxas followed his motions, but with a bigger hit, and no coughing. He kept the smoke in his lungs before spewing it out like a dragon. He smiled wickedly as he handed the bowl back to his wheezing brother. His brother shook his head, but Roxas wouldn't take no for answer. He forced the bowl back into his hands.

" Stop being a pussy and man up. Take your hit big bro" Roxas crossed his arms. Sora was only older by 12 minutes, and didn't take the insult to lightly. Holding his breath, Sora regained control of his breathing and put the mouth piece into his mouth, before lighting it up, and taking a harder hit, while trying his best to hold it in. Because he was so new at it, Sora's eyes were already aflame.

++++If I don't do this, It won't space the story+++++

Sora's room was filled with filtering smoke. It was slowly creeping out the window while the insense chased it out. Both boys were slumped on Sora's bed, backs against the wall as they watched the television on mute.

" So........Sooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa...............heh heh........does you regret it?" Roxas slurred as he leaned towards his brother, his body swaying. Sora's eyes were a dark red around the blue, giving him a high demonic appearence.

" I.....ugh........ugh............what?"

" Heh heh ha ha ha!! Your so fucking baked man........ I asked if you regret it man? Do you regret it? Do you man? Do you regret it man?"

"..............what?............I'm I'm I'm sorry.......................what? Oh shit...........wait.........yea........wait..........no........I don't.........I mean.......yeah, I don't......heh heh..........this is fun. I feel like I'm a video game character. Quickly, we have a quest!" Sora stumbled to his feet as he swayed towards the window.

" We will save the princess from the mighty underwear, which is buried, in the back of the sink! So, ride forth ye servant!" he hit the ground hard before laughing. Roxas laughed to as he got up and pinned his brother with little effort.

" Dude man, you gots to be quiet. Don't wake mom, she'll be very very mad. So.....shhhhh, quiet man.......and yo......I'm totally diggin it to. I feel like a video game character to.........so.......this is really good shit. Considering, this is how we feel after just three bowls. On regular shit, it takes a helluva lot more to feel like this. Its also very expensive so........thank you for sharing with me bro. I'm glad you actually decided to do this" Roxas helped Sora off the floor and back onto his bed.

" Now that we're baked, its time to watch a trippy ass movie and be amazed. So, just for this occasion, I brought with me the love story of Across the Universe........stop laughing cuz I said love story. Its really good and has a like great story man......its all about the war and love and.......the war.....its good........and good visual effects" he popped the movie into the dvd player Sora had in his room, before switching to the video and having one of the best nights with his brother, he's ever had.

++++If I don't do this, It won't space the story+++++

Sooner than he knew, the weekend was up and over. Sunday afternoon sun shown through the guest room window. Roxas kicked off the covers before sitting up. He stretched before walking to the small dresser he had put his things in. He checked his reflection in the mirror, agreeing with no one that he had a nice firm body. He flexed his arms as he turned to see his back and buns. Smirking he fisted his abs hard, smiling at how tough they were. He draped a shirt over his torso before pulling on some kaki shorts. He ran his fingers through his spikes roughly before opening the door and heading down the stairs. His mother was cooking breakfast, while his brother was in the living room watching television.

" Hey mom.........do you want some help?"

" Oh, no dear. Sora already asked and I'll tell you exactly what I said to him. Go relax and watch tv, you've been a big help with the bar, but I think you should take it easy before your drive back" Tifa dismissed her son before attending to the beeping microwave. Roxas shrugged as he made his way to the living room, and took a seat next to his brother. Sora was flipping channels, but there was a smile on his face.

" Rox, I got the munchies like mad yo. This weekend has been a blast, thanks" Sora knuckled his brother as the two sat back and relaxed.

++++If I don't do this, It won't space the story+++++

After packing all his things back into his duffle bag, Roxas loaded up some extra things his mother was sending home with him. Along with some left overs and new clothes, there wasn't much left to pack. Tifa and Sora were outside to wish him a safe trip and to see him off.

" Tell dad I said hi" Sora said quietly. Roxas nodded before giving his brother and mother a hug.

" I'll call to let you know I've gotten home safely. Promise" his hug to his mother was longer, as she really didn't want to let go.

" I'll come back to visit soon mom, I promise. I'll surprise you with my appearence" he laughed. Tifa had a few tears leaking from her eyes as she smiled sweetly before giving her son a peck on the cheek.

" You had better call" she said, wagging a finger.

" I will, I promise."

++++If I don't do this, It won't space the story+++++

It took him an hour's drive to get back to his father's house. He pulled into the driveway to be shocked at the fact that there was a black and silver fenrir parked already. Raising an eyebrow, he got out his phone, and dialed his mother's number.

" Hey mom...............yea..............yeah I made it home fine............I willl..............alright.........alright I will..........love you too............bye." He flipped the phone closed before putting it back in his pocket. He then took his bag from the fenrir's back compartment and headed towards the door, a puzzled expression still on his face. Unlocking the door, he stepped through before calling out....

" Dad?! Dad, you home?" taking a few steps, he slipped and tumbled to the floor. He hit his head hard on the tile. It took him a few moments to recollect himself and sit up. He felt the back of his head, and when he pulled it away, he saw blood. Raising an eyebrow, he put his other hand on the back of his head, and resulted in the same manner, except the blood was thinner. Roxas then looked on the floor he slipped on, only to discover the entire tiled floor had blood all over it. Some had unbroken streams, some already had large footprints in them. Panic setting in, Roxas got up to see he had smeared the blood at the entrance. Carefully he moved around it.

"Dad?!" he called out again, following the bloody trail to his father's bathroom. Cloud was in the bathtub with a red soaked cloth pressing against his naked torso, near his rib cage. He hadn't bothered to take off his pants or shoes, but just now layed in the empty tub. He looked up at his son, his skin a bit paler than usual.

" What happen to you?" reaching for medical tape and bandage cloth, Roxas rushed to his father's side.

" I think......I'm gonna quit.........."

A/N: See? See? Look, I'm updating......like a good girl ^_^. And only made you wait a few hours. Next update will happen when I get at least ten reviews. Lazy bastards want to read but don't want to give me my pay of reviews. And ugh, how lucky is Roxas that he gets to live with a hotty? Anyway, sorry if this chapter offended you, oh wait, no I'm not. Anyway, thank you for you first reviewers. Especially to my number one fans Entoxica and Elebelly. Thanks girls for being my stalkers since my first crappy romance induced and school girl horney stories. I promise you, the smut of cloti is coming, and it will be good ^_^. But, since I want the tension to be created between the two characters, I'll give you Roxas/Namine and Sora/Kairi smut in the mean time.....acceptable? Tell me what you think.....and cliff hangers make people review, thats why I do them

~Alchemypoetry


	3. Vengeance for Honor

~ A Heart Left Whole~

A/N: Ok. I know, I really shouldn't be starting another project, but....at least this lets you know I'm alive....^_^U. And this is my laptop, unfortunately, my actual computer is having some difficulties, so....yeah, all my stories, updates, and chapters in progress are currently beyond my reach. I hope everyone had a happy Christmas, and a Happy New Year, mine wasn't so great. Anyway, here's my newest Cloti, A Heart Left Whole. A story about a divorced couple who only continue to fall right back into eachothers arms....ALSO!!! This isn't your usual love story. Though my parents are still together, my aunt and uncle are going through a divorce, and through my P.O.V if I were the boys, this is what I would do, think, and say. Got a problem? Then don't read.

" So...........what happend?" Roxas asked as he helped his father tape up the last bit of medical cloth across his wound. Cloud chose not to answer, but instead reached into Roxas' pants pocket and out he pulled the pack of cigerettes. Roxas froze, fear and panic setting in. Cloud held the pack out of Roxas' reach and looked at him with disappointment.

" These things'll kill you" Cloud said as he packed the pack of cigerettes on his shoulder, before slipping one out and putting it in his mouth. He then reached into Roxas' opposite pocket and pulled out a lighter before casually lighting the end and taking a puff. He then put the pack and lighter on the sink before standing up fully, taking a look at his bandaged torso in the mirror.

" I ugh........I can explain dad......"

" No, you can't. But I can. Your my son, alot like me. So.........yeah, I've been down that road before. I know where you'd keep shit like this, because its exactly where I used to keep it. None the less, these things will kill you."

" Your........your not mad?"

" Roxas, your eighteen years old. What you do, is up to you, your an adult. Everything has a consequences, and you'll pay for them your own way. I'm not gonna try to run your life, because you'll learn stuff the hard way. But nor will I just fade from your life. If you have big problem, which could hurt you and others, more than just cigerettes, like something serious, then I will, as your father, take control" Cloud stretched as he exhaled and inhaled again. Roxas watched his father before taking a cigerette and lighting it before inhaling deeply. He helped his father to the small living room couch before sitting next to him. Cloud put his arm across his son's shoulders before giving him a little shake and a smile. Roxas smiled back before letting himself lean on his father's good shoulder. He removed the cigerette from his mouth as he exhaled, before putting it back to inhale again.

" Hey dad?"

" Hmmm?"

" This is some weird bonding time, isn't it?"

" Yep.......certainly didn't do this with my father."

" What about your brother?"

" Seph? Eh.......there were times in college that we got shit faced, but......nah, he doesn't do cigerettes......and neither do I."

" But.........your smoking one right now"

" Well, I think I deserve something to celebrate with."

" Celebrate what?"

" My resignation."

" Are you going to tell me why your so banged up?"

" When you deliver things m'boy, some things are confidential because of the people your delivering it to. Making said item, very valuable........in a very bad neighborhood."

++++If I don't do this it won't space the story++++

Sora was sweeping the floor of the Seventh Heaven when the same drunk came back from the few nights before. Rolling his eyes, he approached the door and opened the eye flap once again.

" Look, buddy. You need to either get your ass moving earlier, or drink at home. We're closed!" he slammed the flap down. He looked up at his mother who was at the bar, again, polishing the taps. She held eye contact with him as the drunk knocked again. Sora grumbled as he slid the eye flap open again.

" Look buddy. Its been a long day, we deserve to go home to you know. Go home before I have to personally drag you there."

" Hey..heeey........big talk. from mr. eye who urks at the saven heventh boar. Well, listen here oo..... I will go.........when Im damny red ,mm'k?" the drunk slurred incoherently. He then put up his fist drunkily and staggered around. Sora growled in annoyance before looking at his mother. Without warning, Sora unlocked all the locks and kicked the door open, his fists quickly grabbing the drunk's shoulders. He then proceeded to drag the man out into the street, then to the side walk. After which, he let go and then walked back to the entrance of the bar.

" Hey hey hey ey...........tis ind't where I leave........"

" Don't care. But you better not come knocking on that door again tonight, or any other night, got that?"

" Er, what?"

" Or, I'll beat the shit out of you. Go home you drunk" Sora slammed the door and proceeded to lock the locks once more. He then picked up the broom and continued sweeping. Not more than five minutes later, the drunk was back, knocking louder than ever. Tifa looked up from wiping down a glass mug, glancing at her son.

" Sweetheart, just let it go. He'll wear himself out" she said as she placed the mug on a rack. But Sora ignored her and went to the eye flap.

" Go home!!"

" I thoughts........you er gonna beat the sheet out ofs me..." he staggered again.

" Honey just don't. He's looking for a fight" Tifa warned, as she walked up behind her son. Sora placed an arm in front of his mother protectively.

" Mom, if we don't show him that we're not intimidated, he'll never tire, and he'll never stop. Eventually, he'll come early enough to harass us on our shift hours."

" Sora dear, he's looking for a fight for a quick lawsuit. Thats how most people are these days. Don't forfeit to anger."

" Come.........on, chicken sheet........you couldn't do........fuck.......i bet......bwah ha ha....*hic*..........bring it........" the drunk pounded on the door again. Tifa walked back to the bar and ignored it. But after ten minutes on constant pounding, Sora couldn't take it anymore. He went to the door and unlocked the locks, before kicking the door open. But this time the drunk, no longer seemed drunk. He stood to his full height, no signs of drunken stupor. As soon as he had a clear shot, pepper spray shot Sora right in the eyes. Sora yelled as he stumbled back slightly, before a fist made contact with his chin and cheek, causing him to fall back. Panic set in, from the fact that pain was coursing through his temples, and his eyes were aflame with burning sensations that made him think they were melting. The man was quick as he stepped on Sora's gut and quickly made for Tifa. He pulled out a gun blade and pointed it at her.

" Give me all the money in the register!" he yelled. Tifa looked at him calmly, making for the register. He made the mistake of following her. Once he was close enough, she ducked low and kick his feet from underneath him. As he fell, her fist further knocked him down, extremely hard. Picking up a glass mug, she shattered it across his face, before using her palms to push the shattered glass into his body. The robber screamed in agony as millions of tiny pieces pierced his flesh. Tifa stomped on his ankle hard, listening to it pop. The man screamed again before inching away from her. Though in imense pain, he moved quickly. He scrambled to Sora's body and picked up the boy, holding him against his chest, the blade of the gun blade pressing against his throat. Tifa had been chasing him, but now she froze. The robber smiled wickedly.

" Give me......all the money.........in the register" he wheezed, and when she didn't move as quickly as he wanted, be began to slice Sora's neck. Tifa put up her hands in surrender, her eyes watching his every movement as she put in the code for the register. It opened with a 'ching' sound, money lined up in neat rows. The man dragged Sora with him, blade still pressed, and Sora still scared out of his wits. The robber quickly emptied the register, before throwing Sora towards Tifa. She caught him as the robber ran out the door and into the night. Tifa began to cry as blood leaked from Sora's jugular and onto the floor. She quickly grabbed the phone and a cloth. Pressing the cloth to her son's throat, she called the police.

+++If I don't do this it won't space the story+++

Roxas lit his bowl as he took a large hit. After holding it in, he spewed it out at the window. He sat back and sighed, his back leaning against his headboard. He texted Namine a seductive little note as he took another hit. The jingle responded of a new text.

' I'm not wearing anything, lol. 3'. Roxas smiled as he sent a smiley of one with its eyebrows raised. Waiting for her response, he took yet another hit, and sprayed his room with Oust. His phone then began to jingle a different tune. Looking at the caller ID, he raised an eyebrow. It read ' *Mommy*' with a girly jingle, underneath the name, it had 'emergency' written underneath. Spewing out the smoke, he answered.

" Mom?" the answering response of his mother, knocked him clear off his high and back into sobriety, as he could hear the tears in her voice.

" Mom? Mom, what happend?"

++++ get the Idea++++

Cloud flipped through the channels of cable, only to be disappointed that there was nothing to entertain him. He was sitting against his headboard in his empty queen sized bed. On every wall there were pictures of his sons as toddlers, and every age until now, as well as plenty of pictures of Tifa. Getting to his feet, he walked over to one of the walls, and plucked off a picture of Tifa in a two piece at a sunny beach. He smiled fondly, this picture was one he had taken, on their honeymoon. His eyes traced over her stilled figure, making his blood rush to his lower region. Stifling a groan, he put the picture back. He was in no condition to masturbate tonight. He slowly trudged back to his lonely bed and layed down, his eyes beginning to drift closed, when Roxas pounded on the door.

" DAD!!!" Cloud got to his feet quickly and opened the door.

" Dad, mom's been robbed! And Sora's going to the hospital!" Roxas said frantically, he looked on the verge of tears. Reality smacked Cloud hard across the face as his wound went numb, and moved quickly throughout his room, putting on a shirt and leather jacket, slipping on his boots. He then grabbed his keys, and quickly made for the stairs. Roxas was still dressed, and he to, slipped on some shoes, and grabbed his keys. The two men bounded down the stairs, but Cloud was the first out the door. Roxas locked the door quickly behind him as he heard his father's fenrir fire up. Roxas then quickly mounted his own and fired it up as his father began to back out of the driveway. Roxas quickly followed him and the two took off at high speeds.

++++Cloti 3++++

Weaving dangerously in and out of traffic, the two got there in twenty three minutes. Once they reached the police taped Seventh Heaven bar, Cloud barely stopped his fenrir before jumping off, letting it collide harshley with the ground. Roxas pulled up behind him, parked his, and stood his father's back up before putting the kickstand up. Police were everywhere, along with a few paremedices who were attending to Sora. When Cloud tried to get closer to his son, the police held him at bay.

" Excuse me sir, but you can't just waltz right through a crime scene. And in anyway, what gives you the right to even try?" an officer asked. If he wasn't nearly twice the size of Cloud, he would have been on the ground already. Impatient, Cloud spoke angrily.

" I have a right because I'm...."

" Because he's my husband, and thats my other son" Tifa walked up to the burley officer as she pointed to Roxas. The officer moved as Roxas rushed to Sora's side. Cloud looked at Tifa for a few moments, and she looked back. Still watching her, Cloud moved past her and to his son's side.

Sora's eyes were open, but there was medical tape and gauze wrapped all around his throat. Roxas grabbed the boy's hand, causing Sora to look at him.

" Sora.......bro, you alright?"

" Yeah.....I'm ok......how's mom?"

" She's panicing over you. Did it hurt? Cause I heard you didn't scream when he did it, you didn't even cry out. How is that possible?"

" I just kinda.......disconnected my mind from my body, ignored the pain. I was scared for mom." Roxas tugged his lips worriedly to the side as he gave his brother a hug. Roxas then let go and took a few steps back. Sora watched him go with a puzzled expression, before his eyes filled with happiness as they fell onto his father's face.

" Dad........" he outstretched his arms. Cloud embraced his son carefully, but tightly.

" Sora my boy..........I'm so glad your ok. It could've been alot worse, but thank god its not. Son.........tell me........what did he look like?" Cloud's eyes went dark. Sora coughed, and winced, but took a deep breath to tell.

" He wore a dark shirt and baggy pants. Kinda had a ........bum like quality, unshaven, brown eyes, kinda gangly." Cloud mussed his son's hair with a gentle hand. He signalled he'd be back in a few moments as he walked up to an officer.

" Have you guys found any sort of clue to where this guy is or why he did it?!" he asked heatedly.

" Calm down sir. We're going everything we can."

" YOUR JUST STANDING HERE! You've put fucking tape up for caution, but what else have you done?! Standing here isn't helping! Some mugger has gotten away with the hard earned money of my son and my....wife.....has almost brutally murdered my son, and your telling me, just standing here, is doing all that you can?! I demand justice! If I had to fucking protect Midgar years ago, why can't th legal system protect a FUCKING BAR?! This incident happend half an hour ago! That man is still out there and probably near by! GET SOME FUCKING K-9's OR SOMETHING!"

" Sir, I understand your angry. But we can only take this one step at a time. We must observe the tapes of security in your wife's establishment, then have detectives look at the crime scene, only then can we actually determine who the thief is and how motive. Then we go back to our databases and look at the fingerprints to see which person matches, so that we can make a prompt arrest."

" I want justice now!"

" Calm yourself sir, we're taking care of it."

" No......your not. But I'm about to."

" Sir, there is nothing you can do."

" Wrong. Because if I can fucking save the entire city of Midgar from a plague, then surely the justice system can find a fucking thief!"

" Sir, please, just calm down."

" Like hell I will. I'm gonna find this bastard myself, and when I do, I'll fuckin teach him a lesson" Cloud hissed as he took out his cell. Dialing quickly, he waited till someone picked up.

" Rufus ShinRa please................ShinRa, its Strife. You better call you cops off, because you owe me, and someone has messed with my family. Yes, I'm taking this personally........yea......yes, I'm going to kill him. Yes, I'll clean it up.........thanks." Cloud hung up and started making his way to his fenrir.

" Sir, you can't....." the officer started to speak, but his radio went off.

" All units, report back to the department."

" But we have evidence that the father of the boy is going to go after the crook."

" You have your orders officer. Turn a blind eye to reknown hero Cloud Strife and get your ass back in this office. Or you'll be the next missing case file." The engine of Cloud's fenrir roared. Tifa ran up along side him.

" What are you going to do Cloud?"

" Justice." Cloud responded, staring into her crimson eyes. He then gently cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her soft skin.

" I'll do this quickly........and I'll meet you at the hospital" Cloud revved the engine twice, before putting both hands on the handle bars and taking off, leaving a blushing Tifa behind.

++++Cloti 3++++

Cloud stopped at a stopsign and took out his cell. Dialing quickly again, he waited in silence until a deep voice answered him.

" Hello?"

" Hey, double V, I need you assistance."

" And this is?"

" Vincent its me, Cloud."

" Wow.......this is a surprise."

" Yeah yeah, big surprise. Look. Someone threatend my family. My son is on his way to the hospital. This man tried to kill my son, and had no remorse. He robbed Tifa. I'm not in a good mood. But I need your help. "

" I'm so sorry. How can I help?" though he was concerned, his voice didn't express it. He truely was the same old Vincent.

" I need your cape to find this guy. I need you to help me hunt him."

" Sure."

" How fast can you be on the corner of 27th St and 18th Court?"

" Turn around." Cloud turned and saw Vincent Valentine standing in the shadows of a looming building. Closing his phone, Cloud walked towards him.

" I really appreciate you coming out of solitude to help me Vince..."

" Lucky that you got me a phone a few years back. What am I looking for?" he asked as he pulled off his cape.

" A man with bum like qualties. Dark hair, dark eyes, baggy pants, gangly, unshaven." The came zipped into the air and took off. Cloud hopped back on the fenrir, Vincent behind him. Because of his vampire stature, Vincent was able to stand on the back of Cloud's seat, regardless of the high cape zipped around corners, until it stopped at a dead end alley way, pointing towards a door that was a small flight of stairs below road level. The two men jumped off and kicked down the door. Inside was the robber, along with some drug dealers, and a giant pound of cocaine. The dealers took out sub machine guns. Vincent made little work of them, demolishing the guns at lightning quick speeds. He slammed them into the wall, before pinning them down with special bullets from his own gun. Cloud walked outside as Vincent kept the original robber cornered and helpless. When he came back, he had on his shoulder, his trusty buster sword. The mere size and shape scared the dealers, so that they pissed themselves. Vincent backed away as Cloud inched towards him.

" You......your the one who sliced up my son's throat" he pointed the blade with one hand at the thug.

" Look buddy, I'm sorry. But......but you don't know what its like........"

" No. You don't know what its like, to see your own child in a stretcher and not be able to help him. And your not sorry.........but I promise you your going to be." Vincent turned to leave as Cloud advanced.

" Vincent wait........I need you here."

" Cloud, we both know that your going to spill blood, and it wouldn't be wise for me to be around that."

" I need you to be though...." Vincent merely looked at him, before slowly walking behind him and up to his ear.

" To have such a dark plan is dangerous. You should know better......hero...."

" Vincent, let me say something to you. I know, that ever since the divorce, everyone has looked at me differently. You, Marlene, Barret, Red, Cat Sith, Sid, Yuffie, everyone. So yes, I deserve what happened to me on my delivery, I deserve the pain and suffering for letting her walk out of my life. But my boys don't, nor does Tifa. I'm fighting for their safety, their honor. If I don't defend that now, then how could I look my boys in the eye and tell them to respect their father? Please.......I need you here, I need someone to fight on my side, at least one more time." For the first time in years, Vincent showed sympathy in his eyes as he nodded and stood at the door.

++++Cloti 3++++

Slowly, Cloud broke every single rib within the burglar's rib cage. And with every scream of agony, Cloud seemed to use less and less mercy. He cut the man's finger's off and placed deep cuts along the skin, inbetween his toes and stubs. Taking a small knife, he stabbed the man's genitals, before twisting the blade in a circle. The man screamed once again, crying for Cloud to let him go.

" Yeah sure.....just one more thing......." Cloud got extremely close to the man, his buster sword against the thug's neck.

" I want you to choke on your miserable existance" Cloud growled harshley as the blade slid across his neck, blood streaming down freely. He gurgled and brought his hands up to try and slow the bleeding, but to no avail. Cloud walked away from him, his buster blade resting on his shoulder, blood streaking its metal. He then called Rufus ShinRa, yet again.

" ShinRa, its Strife. Yeah, no, I took care of him, but in the process I've uncovered a drug ring.....yeah.....umm......92nd Lane and 88th Ct. Alright......yeah.....bye" after hanging up, Cloud turned to a very different looking Vincent. His calm collect nature seemed to have evaporated, as his firey eyes stared hungrily at the cascading blood.

" Knock yourself out, but do it painfully" Cloud motioned.

" I haven't had human blood in years Cloud.......I'm not sure it'd be safe."

" I trust you Vincent, you have more control than you give yourself credit your demons if you will." And with that Vincent tore the pathetic little man into shredded human bits.

++++Cloti 3++++

Roxas rummaged through his brother's drawers. His mother had asked if he would go back to her house and grab Sora some clothing for when they released him. The doctors had said, at earliest, Sora would be ok by tomorrow morning. His cut wasn't so deep that it needed stitches, just pressure to stop the constant blood flow. While searching, he came across a few empty bottles of healing potions. Raising an eyebrow, he lifted one of the flasks.

" Healing potions? These things are a hundred bucks a pop........what would Sora be doing with......."

' I just kinda........disconnected my body from the pain......' Sora's words rang in his head. Roxas froze and stopped rummaging for clothes.

" Oh...........Sora........no........" Roxas dug into Sora's nearby desk and found a small sharp blade, it was already stained with blood. Pocketing the blade and one of the healing flasks, he picked out a few articles of clothing before stuffing them in an over night bag. He closed Sora's door behind him before walking down the stairs slowly.

" I'm gonna have to have a big talk with him."

A/N: I dislike you guys, I didn't get ten reviews for the chapter, and that makes me sad. So, I'll make you a better deal. Ten reviews this chapter = an entire juicy Cloti lemon. Not just a paragraph, the whole damn chapter. And I'll end it with a spicey bit of Larxene/Axel smut. So.......I'll give you guys what your waiting for, next chapter, if you guys give me what I want, this chapter. Deal?

~Alchemypoetry


End file.
